The Legend Returns
by lovewave
Summary: Hello. My name is Chloe Hathaway and I am the daughter of Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov. These days, things were quite fishy. It turns out that humans and strigoi(s) are once again helping each other. Even if my mother won't bring me along, I'll definitely going to get involve with this. Besides, I am the daughter of the famous strigoi-killer after all.
1. Chapter 1 - The Introduction

"Mika!" I shouted as I ran across the hall to get to the seventeen years old. He was startled at first but a small smile slowly crept on his mouth as I got closer to him.

"Hey," He walked towards my direction, stuffing his hands inside his jacket's pocket. His real name is Michael Ozera. He is the son of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera. Just like Uncle Christian, Mika is a total hottie. He stood at the height of six-six, which is common for Moroi as most of them are tall, and had the most charming pair of pale blue eyes. What makes him more stunning is that his eyes matched perfectly with his sandy blond hair.

"You know I hate that nickname," He rolled his eyes. I grinned as soon as I heard the irritation in his husky voice. Oh, how much I love to tease him. He is my best friend ever since elementary school after we declared an end to a war we started during kindergarten.

Honestly, anybody could get mad when they know their hair was purposely set on fire. I got a serious case of burnt hair afterwards that I refused to leave my room even though I was forced by almost half of the campus guardians. Few weeks after that incident, I found out it was all Michael Ozera's doing. I was at the verge of exploding that I went straight to him and punched him directly on his face, in front of the Queen and also, my mother.

"Yeah, I realized. That's why I keep on calling you, Mika." I stuck my tongue out at him. He gritted his teeth, indicating that he is clearly annoyed by my never-ending pesters.

_Oh yeah? I hope you don't mind turning to your nine o'clock. _Michael said through the bond which he ended with a snicker. Just like any other Moroi, they were gifted with the ability of controlling the four element – fire, water, earth, and air. Michael, however, specialized in the fifth element which is spirit. Just like what had happened to my mother, I was shadow-kissed too. I was brought back when there was a sudden school attack. Being a confident idiot I was, I escaped from my dorm and tried to fight a Strigoi all by myself. I was too careless that I didn't realized the Strigoi placed his hands on my shoulder, snaked towards my head and snapped my neck.

When my mother knew I was no longer breathing, she desperately searched for Aunt Lissa, whom she couldn't communicate with as she was ordered to stay in her room. She was about to go crazy when Michael somehow managed to escaped from his mother and volunteered himself to resurrect me. I was thankful for that - and to Michael - and up until now, I couldn't risk another carelessness as I certainly don't want to die once more.

"Great. Here comes the god of charisma," I sighed as I saw Dimitri walking towards our direction.

"Chloe, you're late again. This is the second time this week," He scolded me and gave Michael a small nod as a polite acknowledgement.

"Sorry," All I could mutter and followed him as he started to walk off. Before I walked any further, I turned around and shouted to Michael, "I'll see you later, hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hidden

As I couldn't stand the total silence between us, which is terrifying, I finally broke the ice.

"Where's mom?" Dimitri looked at me with his dark brown eyes. They were admiring I have to admit. Now I understand why mother loves him so much. Apart from that, he also had his gorgeous shoulder-length, brown hair, tied in a ponytail. Another point given to my mother.

"With the Queen, propably. She'll tag along once she finished her business," He nodded to Guardian Alto - or more preferably known as Stan - as he passed by us. He is known for teaching the rebellious Rosemarie Hathaway and now, he is having another pain in the ass as he had to teach me, the mini rebellious, not-so-brutal like my mom.

"How's Mika doing?" Dimitri asked, giving me a sidelong glace. I smirked as I knew he was at my side. My mother insisted that I should called him by his real name instead of 'Mika' as it sounds like a feminine name for a tough guy but Dimitri allowed me to call him by the cute nickname, secretly of course.

"Fine, I guess. Besides, there's nothing unusual hap-"

That's when it happened.

Michael pulled me inside his head, giving me full access to whatever he did. Ugh. I hate when this happened. I felt like I am intruding his privacy. Again, just like my mother, I seldomly told Michael about this as I am pretty sure I don't want to have my hair on fire again.

He was currently at his culinary class. I have to admit, he's a pretty good cook. That's why he's the teacher's pet. In Ms. Blake's eyes, he is flawless with every dish he cooked. Now he seems to be adding a few final touches on his fresh from the oven meatloaf, his so-called signature dish. He was about to present it to the old teacher at the front when one of the guardian announced that the Queen has arrived.

As she stepped into the room, Michael dashed towards his mother and gave his somewhat angelic smile, ignoring the snickers and a few "momma's boy" comments. Aunt Lissa still look stunning with her jade green eyes and pale blond hair, replicated by Michael himself. Having them both side by side is like a completion of a beautiful portrait.

"I'm just stopping by to remind you about the promise we made," She smiled. Promise? Michael didn't told me anything about that especially, the one with his kind mother.

He hesitated for while, then smiled back at her.

"Yes, I remember about that. Care for a taste of my meatloaf?" Strange, I thought. He immediately changed the topic as if he knew I was looking through his eyes. A feeling of anxious and depressed flowed through my mind. This is absolutely strange. He seldomly keep any secrets from me as he knew he couldn't keep them to himself. I knew most of them as they accidentally slipped from his mouth.

"Why not? I remember your father made this during our first dinner date." She grabbed a fork and a knife from a trolley full of neatly organized utensils and cut a small piece of the meatloaf. I don't even know how a person could cut a piece of meat in a graceful way. I don't really have anything against her, it is just that I am a completely different person, let alone my meat cutting skills. She smiled as she chewed the piece of meat which brings a whole new glow to Michael's face.

After she elegantly wiped the corner of her mouth with a tissue, she bid her son farewell and as well to the others.

"Chloe?"

With the help of Dimitri's concern voice and his strong grasp on my shoulder, I came back to the harsh reality.

"Are you OK? You seemed a bit blur and you even stopped walking." A genuine feel of concern crossed his face despite of his stoic expression which he always wore. I believed that is why mother called him a god.

"Mika kept something from me." I stared straight into Dimitri's eyes. I could see a glint of something - guilt maybe, "I'm fine. Let's just go to the gym and practice." I'll deal with Michael later. Ugh I hate this fucking feeling of curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Encounter

**Hello ^^ Sorry for the late introduction. I am actually still new around, so I am kind of still exploring through but anyways, I decided to create a VA fic as to kill a bit of my excitement over the movie :D Also, I have been longing to create one so here it is. I hope you enjoy the story B)**

**Update : I realized I forgot the little detail about who she met before the encounter sorry. **

I waited for Michael's class to end. I leaned on the wall, rubbing my neck. Damn. Today was the worst of all training days. I was easily distracted by almost everything and because of that, I had a hard time dodging all Dimitri's attack. You think that's it, that's the end but things actually got extra 'better' when my mother finally joined us 15 minutes before the session ended. By the end of the day, the lovey-dovey couple happily walked away from the gym while I had to lay down on the floor for a moment to think about what have I done in my life to deserve this. Tough life. As I examined my nails - the clear polish had started to chip off, I didn't expect to meet to last person I wanted to see. Jeremy Ivashkov, my half-brother. Ugh.

"Hello sissy," He greeted me with a lazy smile, the one just like Adrian Ivashkov usually have on his charming face. I rolled my eyes but immediately stared back at him as I caught the smell of alcohol and cigarette lingered in the air or specifically, on his clothes

"Do you even know what 'sissy' is? Do you even checked on a dictionary about that word? Because honestly, it's disturbing." I hissed. I hate him for everything but not like literally, "And no alcohol and cigarette allowed in the school compound!"

"Nope. I'm too lazy even to touch one and I don't give a shit about that. Besides, I am a so-called teacher here. Even the cranky, old Mr. William is hiding all of his whiskey bottles somewhere well-hidden from you kids," He ran one of his free hand through his brunette hair. Kids is his way of calling us, the students. He is nineteen years old coming twenty at the end of this year. He is a high school graduate and now, he is a student at LeHigh University even though he admits that he only copied everything from his friends. Only God knows how he managed to go on without studying.

"Anyways, father wanted me to give you this letter." Jeremy handed me a letter with 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamped horizontally at the top of the letter, "Don't worry sweetheart. I didn't open the letter as the last thing I wanted from the old man is a Spirit Dream where he would torture me until I piss my pants," I couldn't help but smiled. At least, there is something we have in common, our exaggeration on everything.

"Thanks Jerr, sometimes I realized that is why I love you," I grinned, obviously because I knew Jeremy is allergic to all lovey-dovey bullshit. I really did enjoy the look of disgust on his face as he heard those words.

"Sweetie, sometimes I realized you are the cheesiest bitch alive, walking on this planet," He ruffled my hair and went to the guest housing. He was supposed to be teaching the sophomore Moroi everything about the element air as he was specialized in air. Even though air is the common element to be specialized in, Jeremy was called by the headmistress to teach at St. Vladimir. When I first knew about this, I was so disgusted that I thought I'll have to see him every single day but after sometimes, I do enjoy his company and I believed he'll make a good source when I need him someday.

I was looking at the window which casted my reflection to fix my horrible, messy hair and that was when I saw them. The Spirits of the dead. I had my first encounter with them when I was nine years old and I freaked out. I remember I never wanted to leave my mother as I thought she could swat them away from me. She did taught me how to shoo them away by closing my mental walls but somehow it didn't worked this time.

The spirits kept on mumbling something using a barely audible tone. I usually have a hard time reading their lips - that I swore I wanted to take lip-reading class - but this time, I could clearly understand what they were trying to say.

_Come back with us._

I sighed, trying to ignore the voices. Damn it. Every time they appeared, it was always the same subject. They wanted me to be one of them, to be the spirits. They wouldn't stop until I agreed to come with them. Every time it happened, I always thought that would be the end of me but when I knew I was still alive, I felt thankful and always made myself a mental note that I wanted to keep it that way. But this time, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't shut the walls up. They kept on coming and coming. Too many of them to be ignored, too many to close the walls.

"Stop this," I whispered. I began to feel a throbbing headache. I repeated the words over and over until I heard a scream, maybe that was me. Huh I didn't realized it. The ghosts were making me crazy and I just wanted them to go away.

"Chloe?"

I heard somebody called my name but I couldn't recognized who was the owner of that voice. The world spun around me that I didn't really care about whatever surrounds me anymore. I felt like passing out, which seems to be the perfect option for now.

"Chloe?!"

I fell onto the floor. I felt weak as I managed to block them with every energy I have. Fucking ghosts. They couldn't see me live a very happy life. Before I finally closed my eyes, Michael loomed over me, shouting frantically for help.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth

"Hey sweetie,"

That familiar voice called me. Where am I? This place is familiar for me and I just need to think harder about what- Oh. I remember now. This is Adrian's great-grandmother's garden. So, I am currently in a Spirit Dream. I wore the guardian's formal attire, black slacks along with matching blazer and white blouse underneath. I don't know why but I looked good.

I walked around the garden, it was beautiful and lovely. There were flowers, almost everywhere – lilacs, daffodils, and even orchids. Almost all types of flowers were there, in the garden but there was only one flower that caught my attention. Roses. I walked towards the bushes and carefully plucked one of the roses. They are indeed beautiful but dangerous as there were thorns as well to protect themselves. Just like Rose Hathaway, my mother.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" The voice was getting closer. I turned around and saw Adrian Ivashkov, wearing a simple-designed tuxedo. I smiled and walked up to him. I may not have a close relationship with my father but every time I see him, I felt happy for some unknown reason.

"Look at you, Adrian Ivashkov. You look like some typical businessman who just went back from overseas while I am your loyal guardian," I said, examining in more detail about his outfit. I have to admit, this old man has some sense of fashion in him. Even though he only wore the tuxedo with one of his branded shoes, he still looked like the playboy he used to be, only with wrinkles and gray hair.

"I might hire you one day to be my guardian when you graduate, but I knew it's impossible as you are bonded to my dear nephew, Michael." He winked at me. He thought I had a crush on Michael, which is so not true or was it? I don't know.

"Did that brat sent you the letter I told him to? He better did or not," He narrowed his eyes at me as if he could look straight through me to tell whether I was lying to him or the opposite. I giggled as this would be the golden opportunity to get him but since he was on his good behavior lately, I decided to save his ass. You owe me this one, Jeremy.

"Yes, he did. In fact, he is in a good mood lately, which is fucking creepy." I shivered. Adrian laughed, maybe because of my exaggeration on Jeremy or maybe because of my profanity which reminds him of mother or whatever. He held my hand and kissed the top of it. His lips were warm and I could feel his fangs brushed against the skin. I felt the chill snakes its way down my spine.

There was a cold silence between us afterwards. I fiddled with the rose petals, slid my thumb down the stalk and felt a deep prick. I flinched and tried to hide my thumb from the old man like a five years old tried to hide their wet pants under their bed. He sighed, he probably thought that I still think of him as a douchebag or something. I knew Adrian Ivashkov was my father two years ago when he made a visit to St. Vladimir Academy. My mother tried to keep me away from him as he didn't know anything about my existence at all. At first, I thought it was because mother knew he was a dangerous person but then, after I observed her weird behavior when she talked to him, I knew there was something else.

"Let me see that," He said in a gentle tone, grabbing my hand. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and what I saw next was amazing even though I've seen it many times. The blood that dripped earlier somehow reversed its way back and the wound sealed itself. He kissed the wound somehow to imitate an action of a caring father after he wrapped his daughter's wound with a plaster. We kept on being silent all the way until he had to end the dream as he got some other things to deal with. He looked into my eyes and I could see the curiosity arise as he wanted to ask more questions, probably about mother. He didn't waste any time as he kissed my forehead and hugged me tight before he bid me farewell.

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that I was at the clinic near the Moroi dorm. They had an excellent job in renovating the school that they built clinics almost near every building despite of my mother's records of her recent check-in a couple of decades ago. I struggled to sit up and I certainly needed help for this. As if I said my thoughts aloud, a pair of hands helped me to accomplish my pathetic goal.

"Don't force yourself kiddo," My mother said. I looked at her as if I was looking into a mirror. A lot of people said that I looked exactly like her when she was around my age. She looked absolutely beautiful even though she only wore the official guardian attire with her dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail.

"How long have I been out?" I stared into her eyes. I admired her dark brown eyes, the pair that looked exactly like mine.

"Almost all day," She looked at the window. There were little rays coming through indicating the sun was about to rise. This was night time for all the Moroi as we ran in a nocturnal schedule, "Michael was here all day with you. I told him to go back to his room as it was almost time for curfew. That boy is very protective towards you, Chloe. The last time I saw him, he was still a little boy who hides himself behind his mother's back," She chuckled.

I smiled. He really had been a coward when he was a kid. I remember a time when we were chased by mad dogs during one of the field trips arranged by the school. It was exactly a few weeks after Michael had brought me back and I made a pinky swear where I vowed to protect him at any cost. During that time, we were taken to a river as we were studying about rivers in geography at that time. Michael and I were happily playing in the river when Jessica Zeklos yelled at us. I was confused at first but when I saw the actual problem, I screamed on top of my lungs at Michael to climb one of the trees. I was scared to actually face those dogs but his safety is my priority. I did managed to take them down but there was actually a big problem than all the bites and blood all over my body, Michael cried as he desperately needed someone to bring him down.

"Adrian Ivashkov visited me in my dreams earlier," I said after I finally came back to real life. My mother gave me a bitter smile. I knew she didn't like me to mention his name but I had to. I didn't want to keep any secrets from her. That is certainly not me.

"And? Did he asked anything?" I knew she was going to add 'about me' but she cut them off.

"Not a single word," I played with my fingers and realized there was actually a wound on my thumb. Everything that I experienced in any spirit dreams is real, which is totally weird, "By any chance, do you know Aunt Lissa's current plan. I'm pretty sure that's what Michael has been hiding from me. So, any luck?"

She averted her eyes away from me. She only did so because she felt guilty about something. I remember I was still clasping her hands. I gave her an assuring squeeze to tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid of the consequences of telling me what she knew.

She sighed, she climbed into the bed and sat beside me, "Things were complicated. I knew something wasn't quite right when I checked back the history about the attack that happened a few years ago. At that time, the school ward were weak and the only creature that could passed those wards without any scratch is humans. Later evidence shows that there were indeed Strigoi entered the school but they couldn't passed those wards without the help of humans. So I believed that the humans helped them and this is what I feared the most, it happened all over again,"

"So, how does your whole theory have any relationship with Michael?" I asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Lissa had done some thinking these days. She had ordered someone to find a safe place for all the students while the older guardians do some research. Now, as for Michael, Lissa has asked him to stay with her at the Royal Court,"

"Really? That's great. I really could depend on the security there," I said confidently. I've been to the court once and I realized how heavy their security was. Damn I was caught for sneaking Michael out to a party. Luckily Aunt Lissa understood us, "When do we start?"

She smiled at me. She caressed my cheeks and tucked strands of hair behind my ears, "You won't be joining us."

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Talk

**Hello :) First, I wanted to express my thanks for the followers and the favs, it means so much to me! Next, I just wanted you to take note that I actually typed all of this at the middle of the night. So, leave me a review if you don't understand any part of this chapter. I'll be happy to explain it to you! ^^**

"I can't just shut the fuck up from this. I need to work this out too. Besides, we're talking about Michael here. He is my Moroi, whatever happens to him, I have to take note about this too!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe this. They - the older guardian especially my mother - didn't want me to involve in this big case when I had actually been in this type of situation all the time. Unbelievable.

"That depends on how you show us why you deserve to protect Michael but anyway, back to the main point. I've decided that this case is beyond your reach. This is too dangerous for you," She said casually. I looked at her in disbelief. I felt the rage started to boil inside of me. This is so not her. The brutal Rosemarie Hathaway would always throw me out and let me handle things on my own.

"Oh I never thought that the famous Strigoi-killer Rose Hathaway knew about the meaning of danger because she was a total ignorant towards her daughter whom she decided to have." That was a bit harsh for me to say but at this moment, I think it was just the right thing to say.

She looked stunned by my words as if there was a slap across her face, "Chloe Hathaway! I am a mother. I didn't ignore you for some unreasonable bullshit. I care about you all the time. Even when we were invited to the Royal Court, I still have doubts at their security because I knew you could easily slipped off from their vision. I didn't allow you to join us this time because this is just beyond your level. Period." I scoffed. She was seventeen when she had her first kill. I'm seventeen now and she still treats me as if I'm still a baby that she has to take care of. I stood up and grabbed my jacket from the chair next to my bed. She still sat on the bed, probably observing my every move.

"Where do you think you're going?" She finally asked.

I didn't answer her as I slammed the door behind before she could even shoot me another question. I could hear she shouted my fucking name. I shrugged, ignoring the fact that I will definitely be in a big trouble. As I walked back to my dorm, I realized how much I missed the fresh air. It somehow managed to calm me down and made me feel relax. I closed my eyes and took a few moments to enjoy the silence. It really was a bliss until I heard footsteps approaching me. I braced myself for a fight although I was at the clinix for almost the whole day. When the anonymous person put their hand on my shoulder, I immediately grabbed them and threw the person to the ground. It was really the right move to do until realization hit me.

"Omg. I'm so sorry Dimitri. I never thought that it was you. I-I didn't mean to," I held out my hand at him, half-hoping he would do the same thing to me but instead, he didn't, which was a relief for me. "It's OK. Besides, you really did a great job coping with my training sessions unlike your mother when she was your age," He chuckled, brushing the visible dirt on his attire. He wore a guardian's formal wear of course but instead of the usual jacket, he wore his favorite duster. I smiled. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't even bother to think if it was a compliment or the opposite. I looked at the open sky, the sun already rose from the eastern horizon and made its way slowly towards the middle, indicating that it was midnight for the Moroi.

"I heard that you hate for not going to be with us. You said something about protecting Michaela and not doing anything about it right?" He broke the silence. Great. It was just fifteen minutes ago and it had spread among the guardians like the speed of a lightning. Thanks mom. I kept quiet as I didn't feel comfortable to answer anything guardian-related questions right now.

"I used to act that way when I found out your mother was in grave danger. Alberta, the captain of all the guardians in the campus, had asked me to stay behind to protect the Moroi while they went on a rescue mission. I nearly gone mad at first but then, after a few minutes of thinking, I realized your mother was a strong woman that she could handle everything in her capable hands. Michael is just the same thing. Even though he looked like he depends on you for the whole time, he actually could protect himself." Dimitri explained, probably hoping that I understood what he was trying to deliver, "Chloe, I know you are worried about Michael but trust me, he could fight for himself."

"What about the mantra?" I said, "The guardian mantra which says 'They come first'? Doesn't that mean to put the Moroi's needs over your needs? Doesn't that mean that you have to put yourself even your life in front of them and protect them?"

He smiled as he held my hand in between his huge ones, "It's not necessary to always be in that way." He said, "Sometimes you have to think about yourself, your needs and what you want. Your mother was just trying to protect you just like the Queen did towards Michael. You are more important to her than the Moroi. See what she did?" I sighed. Dimitri was right. She was just worried about me. Maybe she was still paranoid about my last 'death'.

"You're right," I agreed, "I'll just go with Michael to the court for mom's sake." He hugged me like I'm his daughter. Step-daughter actually as my mother tied a knot with him two years ago and I was one of the pretty bridesmaid wearing a dress. Simple but sexy, with a bit of my touch of course. She insist me of calling him 'dad' but I hesitated as I thought it was very awkward, and agreed on calling him 'Dimitri'. Hey, I even called my biological father by his name.

"I'm glad you made that choice," He glanced at his watch and gasped, "I'm late. I was supposed to meet your mother now. I'll see you later and no practice later since you've just been discharged." Finally, something that made my day.


	6. Chapter 6 - Another Day

**Hello ^^ I want you to take note that, this is a few days after Chloe got the talk from Dimitri. So as usual, leave a review if you don't understand any part of the story. I'll PM you to explain it :)**

There was nothing excited happened in the last few days which was pretty boring to me. Michael is very busy as he just received a new assignment from Mr. Steven, his math teacher. Even so, he seems fine, apart from the procrastination he showed for almost everything.

I also got other things to worry about such as my progress in combat skills. After I knew what Michael hid behind my back, I couldn't concentrate. The thought of leaving my mother alone to figure this out was bothering me so much that I forgot I was in the middle of a so-called battle with Jake Castile, my partner and also, my friend. He is the son of Eddie Castile, my mother's guardian partner.

"C'mon Chloe, focus!" He shouted.

"I-I'm sorry. Let's start again," I stuttered, "For real."

"You just said that five attempts ago," He waved his hand in the air. Here comes the drama king. He likes to exaggerate too much, "Step up and fight like you always did, princess."

"Stop calling me that," I hissed. I narrowed my eyes at him, mentally cursing him, "Fine. If that's what you want, so that's what you get, pussy."

I readied myself in a fighting stance. I watched him closely, more like observing everything about him. He is at least six foot tall, an inch taller than me. He had a well-built body and of course, he is heavier than me despite of his tough muscles. He lunged towards me and tried to give my face a taste of his fist. I stepped aside to my right and he staggered as he passed by me and barely could keep his balance.

"Rule No.1, You don't want to mess with Chloe Hathaway," I said casually before turning my back at him to receive the applause with a huge smile. Being cocky is a bad choice. I didn't realize he was charging towards me that he finally landed a punch on my cheeks the moment when I turned my head around. He punched me so hard that I could taste blood trickled down at the corner of my cheeks. Shit, I thought. That's going to leave a visible mark.

I once again fixed myself in another stance, clearly I felt like shit and I wanted to pay back at him. As I finally decided on one offensive move, somebody called my name.

"Chloe!" It was Michael and he was standing at the doorway, waving his hand at me. I looked in his direction and shooed him away

"Golden opportunity," I heard Jake whispered.

Oh shit. By the time I turned back and faced my opponent, Jake already stood a few inches in front of me and landed another blow at the same spot. I fell onto the mat. I was defeated by this man. I couldn't believe it. There was an obvious smug on his face even when he held his hand to help me. I swatted his hand away, clearly I was embarrassed and mad at the same time. I wiped the blood with my thumb. It was still wet and fresh.

"That is the first time I saw you down," Michael snickered, crossing his arms. Amusement spread across his face.

"I could have win if it wasn't because of you!" I shouted, still touching the corner of my mouth. It hurts a lot. Damn, I didn't think Jake was that strong. I sighed and made a mental note to self about underestimating people.

He chuckles. We went silent all along the way until he finally asked me a question that melts my cold heart.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for a while. I couldn't help but suffer whenever you came across my mind. I wanted to see you when you woke up but things kept on going in my way. The bond made things worse. Even though, I could send you a message, I still couldn't receive anything from you. Stupid one-way bond." He sighed and looked at the floor with both of his hands inside his pants' pocket. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

I giggled. We had this bond which we thought it was perfect to somehow improvise our communication. It turns out that the bond only works one-way. Michael can send me messages mentally through the bond while I can feel his wave of emotions and sometimes, accidentally popped inside his head.

"I'm fine, Mika." I smiled at him. I didn't even bother to wipe the blood anymore as I knew it had dried up. I managed to catch some of the passerby's attention. I felt like a total badass at first but when I saw Catherine Conta, the daughter of the beautiful Camille Conta and also, the resident queen bitch, I knew that she knew about me got beaten up and defeated.

I gave her my death stare. She was surprised, but still kept her smirk across her little pretty face as if it says 'weak' to me. Well, not any longer. I ran towards her and jerked her by her collar. Her eyes were widened as if they were telling me that I was crazy or at least, that's what I am now.

"Oh poor little puppy, couldn't really keep up with her bitches." I gestured towards her friends who ran towards the corner.

"Are you crazy?! Let me go Hathaway!" She struggled to set free from my tight grasp.

"As the matter of fact, I am crazy. I've had enough of this bullshit." I pinned her against the wall, near a small table. She screamed hysterically that my ear almost bled. God, I just wanted to shut the hell up of her. I pulled my fist and almost hit the spot when somebody, again, shouted my name from the far side of the corridor. Instead of Catherine's face, I hit a mirror and it shattered into million pieces. Feeling my grip loosened a bit, Catherine took the golden opportunity to run away and manage to escape from my sight.

"Chloe!" Dimitri shouted my name once again. I didn't know where he came from but judging from Michael's frantic breathing who stood at a safe distance behind Dimitri's back, I'm guessing it was him who called the god.

In a swift motion, Dimitri had pinned me against the same wall where I pinned Catherine earlier. Karma's a bitch. I struggled so hard to be release from his tight grip but he was so strong that he didn't even budged despite of my struggles.

"Chloe Hathaway!" My mother shouted. Good god. Here comes trouble.

* * *

"What you did was unforgivable. You attacked a Moroi. A Moroi Chloe! Open your eyes for goddamn sake." My mother hollered. This has been the second time she chastised me about attacking a Moroi. I did the first attack when I was in 7th Grade. A guy named, John Drozdov, a royal Moroi who came from one of the twelve most respected royal family, had teased Michael about something sensitive until he chose to skip classes the next day as he was afraid of John. What did I do to stop this? I punched him in his face a couple of times that he was sent to the clinic to be hospitalized for a week. After that, he did stopped teasing Michael. In fact, every time he saw me, he would ran as fast as he could from me or sometimes, he would apologized to me on his knees like I'm some goddess or something.

"I was having a hard time during combat class today," I replied dryly. My mother turned around and looked at me with her sharp gaze.

"And releasing your anger towards a royal Moroi? What were you thinking?"

Honestly, I wanted to say that I was thinking about how I was so worried about you and all that kind of stuff but I decided to hold everything back in as I'm certainly sure that I don't want any other injuries added.

For what had seem a few hours had passed with my mother's lecture, she finally set me free under one condition, I have to be at the school's chapel for community service on Sunday for three consecutive weeks. I wanted to argue about that as I would be tired and stuff but Dimitri, who stood near my mother's office desk, casted me a look that I should just accept her 'kind' offer. Better be safe than sorry.

As I walked outside the office and left the two lovebirds alone, I saw Michael. He was leaning against the tinted window. It was still dark outside but a bit lighter, indicating that there is still a few hours left before curfew. I was so mad at him for telling the guardians –it was just Dimitri who came- that I was going berserk but after several moments, I realized what he did was right. If not for his help, Catherine would probably dead or fainted and I would be expelled from school.

I approached him with the element of surprise but failed as he saw me creeping closer towards him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for calling Dimitri for help. Seriously, when I saw you grabbed Catherine by her collar, I couldn't do anything. So, I decided to do such action. When I saw you struggled to break free, I felt powerless," He said those words with the feeling of regret.

"Hey, it's OK. Besides, if it weren't for you, that slut would probably be dead by now," I smirked. Michael groaned as he didn't feel comfortable of hearing my evil confession. Just like Aunt Lissa, Michael had a very innocent-like side.

"I-I wanted to tell you about something," He began after long silence fell between us. I felt a wave of discomfort shot through the bond. It was something suspicious, maybe he was going to tell me something that would upset me.

"My mother had done a bit thinking a few weeks ago and she asked me to stay with her at the Royal Court and.." He couldn't finished the sentence. I could see the guilt in his eyes, somehow he clearly didn't want to tell me about this matter.

"And she said I have to go with you even if it means that I have to leave my mother behind," I continued. Michael looked at me with his big blue eyes, full of shock. Finally, I could felt a surge of relief flowed into me although he tried to hide those emotions beneath his façade.

"And you're not mad about this? About you being left out from the case?"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked me in disbelief. I could see the images that he thought of what would happen to me after he broke the news. Seriously, he thought that I'll go crazy about this thing and cry my brain out for the whole day. Not only that, he even imagined that I would lock myself in my dorm for a few weeks and possibly, due to the lack of energy for thinking, I would commit suicide by jumping off a building. Ugh. That is so not cool, Michael.

"Because I have a plan. As soon as I arrive at the Royal Court, I'll find a way to escape from the hellhole and figured the whole problem about the Strigoi myself. This is so going to be awesome," I shrieked, clapping like a retarded seal.

"I knew there was something going on in that head of yours after I heard Dimitri's story," He waved his hand in exasperation, "Ugh. God, sometimes I don't even know what is wrong with you."


	7. Chapter 7 - Another Day II

"Miss Hathaway,"

I rubbed my eyes and narrowed them to look up at Mrs. Hudson who was standing right in front of my desk. There was composure on her oval-shaped face but I knew she was fuming inside. She is a Moroi in her early-thirties but she always acts like a cranky old lady.

"This is the second time you dozed off in my class," She said. I looked around the classroom and realized I was in pre-calculus class, the most boring and definitely hard-to-understand subject. The fact that I didn't pass all the tests and exams really supports my statement above. I did study and revised back what I had learnt but always in the last few minutes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson. It will never happen again," I yawned. She narrowed her full-of-doubt eyes at me and resumed the lesson. I couldn't seem to stay awake throughout the lesson which earned me a few more remarks from Mrs. Hudson and I tell you, it was ugly. And I also received a three hours detention which means that I will miss a huge part of whatever Mr. Wood was explaining because he teaches Animal Behavior, my favorite subject.

It had been almost an hour after the class ended and I rested my head on the desk. Looking out of the tinted window, I could see nothing but darkness. I sighed and reached for my IPod inside my bag. Mrs. Hudson had gone out as she said she had something else to do –other than observing me for three hours. I switched the baby pink-colored IPod on and the first song that played is Body Party by Ciara. It was a sexy song that made me feel, I don't know, sexy. I couldn't remember why I downloaded this song but at this moment, it felt right in a way.

I started to bob my head back and fro. It was a very catchy song and the lyrics were so easy to pick up. I was mesmerized into my own world when somebody entered the room secretly and wrapped his arms around my neck from behind. Thanks to my dhampir instinct, I elbowed directly at the person's nose and lunged towards the person, pinning the person on the floor. At first, I couldn't make out the identity of the person until I saw the familiar pale blue eyes.

It was Michael Ozera.

"Michael!" I shouted, returning into a sitting position. He was still moaning and holding onto his nose. I helped him to sit on a chair in front of my seat and examined his nose. I breathe a sigh of relief as there wasn't any evidence of blood and fractures. Or else, I would surely get another three hours of detention or worst, dorm arrest for attacking the Queen's son.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Mr. Wood's Animal Behavior class?"

"I was supposed to go to the administration office. But since I knew you were kind of stranded in this deserted class, I thought I might pay you a visit. Man, was I sleepy from last night. That old Mr. Wood even gave me the look," He said, imitating the face. I giggled as he got his nose and forehead all scrunched up. When I recall back of what happened last night, I admit it was wonderful.

Jake Castile had managed to arrange a little party and invited some of the senior Moroi and novices. He also somehow managed to smuggle some alcohol into the party which made the party to be wild and me, even wilder. I was drunk last night and I was making out with some unknown but hot dude. He had blond-colored hair but I didn't really looked at his eyes as he immediately brought his lips down to mine once I sat on his lap. The kiss started off to be sweet and nice but after some moment, it started to go rough and hot. He slipped his tongue inside my wet cavern when I absent-mindedly parted my lips opened. I almost made out on Jake's bed when Dimitri and the insanely famous, Rosemarie Hathaway barged in and called the party off.

I remember about my mom shouted and scolded at me right in front of my face but I was too dizzy to listen to her that I slept throughout her explanation about the rules of how male and female students shouldn't be in a same room and bla bla bla.

"We share the same fate today. I might as well skip training today," I leaned back against my chair, placing my feet on the table. But I put them back down as I remembered there was a foreign species or more specifically known as 'male' was sitting in front of me. There was a possibility that he might see my underwear and get turned on. And we would end up doing something hot like sex. Sex. It's weird how I once had imagined of doing so with Michael. I was just wondering what would it feel like. I mean I like to flirt with boys a lot but not until the ripping-clothes-from-each-other part. I'm still a virgin and that is something to be surprise about despite my flirty behavior.

"Chloe? Are you OK?" Michael waved his hand in front of my face. He must have called my name for hundreds of time.

"I'm OK. I'm just thinking about something." I tucked a strand of my dark hair behind my ears. My hair is one of the most burdensome things to control nowadays.

"Like what?" He asked. He dragged his chair beside me and sat down. I looked at him nervously and I felt my cheeks were burning. I slowly shook my head and frantically think about some other things to talk about.

"Before I forgot, I wanted to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow." Michael added as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. I swear my eyes were as wide as a china plate.

"Why do we have to leave soon? Holiday won't come until next week." I voiced my thoughts with a quite reasonable reason. He shrugged and made a weird face when he did so.

"I don't know. The sooner the better I think. Anyways, I have to go or otherwise, Mr. Woody woodpecker would have a heart attack. Which I obviously enjoy since I can skip away from class and be with you," He winked at me in which I giggled as a response.

* * *

Hello guys. I am really sorry for not updating this precious creation of mine for a long time. I was really busy with all the things that happened lately.

Now as we all know, VA will be officially released on 4th of February. But here, where I live, VA will be officially on-screen on 13th of Feb D:

It's sad, I know but I was thinking of creating at least two chapters to pay back for the mistake I made (while I wait for the VA movie) :)

So please anticipate guys! Oh and also, I would highly appreciate it if you leave a review!

Let me know what you guys think of the story! :)


End file.
